Grand Theft Auto: The Vice City Gangsters
by DukeofTornados
Summary: When Madrazo starts losing control of his criminal empire, he will have to hire an old mobster who's been out of the game for half a decade to help Madrazo in his new campaign in LS. But there's a Catch: Its an entire team of six people, not one. OC and some apperances by major charecters from the GTA V campaign.
1. Chapter 1: The New Start

**Disclaimer for story: I don't own GTA franchise**

**Vice city, Florida, six years ago….**

An oddly dressed man sat in the terminal of the Vice city international airport with his head buried into a news paper. The man was wearing a tropical button up shirt, kacki pants, 5$ aviators, and a fake beard. The man opened the newspaper again and read the article over once more. The headline read: "Death of a Mobster". It made front page of the vice city times, and this news was still a big boom in town. One paragraph made the man smile stupidly;

'Although foul play is a possibility, there is no evidence yet of it. Many investigators believe the mobster boss, Duke Marston aka 'Captain Tornado' of the local 'Winds' gang, was set up and killed at a arms deal this past Friday. No corpse has been found yet and no trace. All that was left behind at the scene was his personal weapon, a semi-automatic pistol and his symbolic black fedora. The VCPD are declaring him deceased.'

The man closed the paper and stood, grabbing his nearby suitcase. He boarded his flight, a plane leaving for Los Santos. As he borded the plane, he tossed out the news paper along. As it fell into the trash, the pages flipped open to a police report from the article the man was reading.

**Officer's Report**

**Crime report #**568293

**Subject(s) in question:** Duke Marston (aka 'Captain Tornado'), 'Winds' gang, and siberian arms smugglers.

**Case file:** 'Winds Gang' report files (ongoing)

**Crime in question:** Gun smuggling, Homicide

Investigation in progress

**Date:** October 8th, 2008

on the evening of the night of question, a large smuggling of semi automatic assault rifles meeting was held in abandoned warehouse in south side of vice city. Investigators believe meeting was between siberian smugglers and local gang 'Winds'. Unknown how situation turned. Investigators believe it to be a fake set up. Several casualties between siberians and gang members.

The ongoing investigation leads to the possibility of an assassination of the 'Winds' gang leader, Duke Marston. The theory in question goes along the lines of the deal being faked and real purpose was to kill the gang leader. Only one piece of evidence leads to believe that Marston is dead. that piece was his famous black fedora, with blood spattered next to a bullet hole.

No corpse has been found at this time. With most of the gang incapacitated, resurfacing seems highly unlikely. The search for Marston's body will be open for one month only. Hopefully that was the end of the crime boss and the 'Winds' gang.

**Final Note: **Hope that son of a B***H is dead. God save Vice City if he isn't.

Little did anyone know that the man, dressed as if he was heading to Hawaii, was actually the deceased mobster. And no one would for the next six years.

**Please comment and share this story. If you liked it, say so, and if you have any ideas of how the story should go, email me at captiantornado or kik me at GoldTypwriter. No suggestion will be ignored but not all will be used.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Solution

**Disclaimer: I don NOT own the GTA franchise**

**Six years after the 'Death' of Duke Marston, Los Santos….**

**(Roughly a year after the GTA V storyline)**

Martin Madrazo had lived a good life. Big Money, beautiful women, power. You name it, he had it. But one thing he lost was control. For several months, he had lost control over his minor minions. He lost money. And his patients was wearing thin. So there he was, sitting in his own home in Vinewood hills, listening to one of his higher ups, Sebastian Everglade, (A british hit man and one of Madrazo's personal subordinates and body gaurd) telling him that another 'arren' had failed, with his own men turning against him.

"And thats it. They went awol, with the documents. They wrote a note saying they won't expose you, but they want a fee to keep quiet." Sebastian stated in his british accent.

"How much do THEY want?"

"I'm afraid five grand."

"Five Grand?!"

"Each."

If a man could go off like a bomb, it was Madrazo. He went almost into a rage. but luckily a table with Whiskey glasses and a lamp fixed that. both fell (or rather, were shoved off by madrazo) off the table, and smashed on the ground. After cursing in spanish, he settled down and put a hand through his hair.

"Pay them," he said, still anger in his voice. Sebastian nodded, then left the house. Wanting to calm down, he sat on his sofa and turned on the television. A show was running called 'Crimes Unsolved' on CNT. A woman's voice came through the speakers, followed but light music.

"Although no convicts in custody at the time would talk or admit to the crime, it was obvious they had planned it. For those who are joining us now, we are talking about the 'Winds gang assassination' that happened a little over half a decade ago. The story goes that the members of the 'Winds gang' of Vice city turned on their leader, Duke Marston aka Captain Tornado. He earned the nickname after serving in the U.S. army and later being court martialed for unknown reasons.

Duke Marston's demise was made on October 8th, 2008, when a fake gun smuggling trade turned on him. Although there was no body found, Duke is presumed death. But, many conspiracy theorists believe the Captain lives. Few think he lives in los santos, after a theorist met a homeless man admitting he was Mr. Marston. Police apprehended the homeless man, but later released him after having a solid alibi the night of the murder. This picture was taken of the man."

A picture of a man in his Early thirties with a long, dirty beard, shaggy black hair with trash almost woven into it, and dressed like he was just back from a tropical vacation. Madrazo was astonished by the story.

"Duke Marston was able to become a Gang leader because of his expert marksmanship and supposedly knowing his place. Historians regard his expert marksmanship to his Grandfather, the notorious John Marston. As for knowing his place, he grew his gang from years of experience in an older gang. For more information, check out our website at www-"

The TV turned off. Madrazo was now calling Sebastian, almost shaking with excitement at his solution.

"Sebastian, get a few of your men together, i may have found the answer to my problem. and his name is Duke Marston."

()

The Backstreets were dark, no lamps in sight to scare the darkness away with its light. The Homeless man walked down the alley with the only possession left to his name; An AP pistol, with only one bullet in the chamber. He'd been saving it incase he wanted to end it all. Ever since that day in Vice City. Everything changed. He had changed. Sighing, the man put his possession back into his pocket and continued his stroll down the alley.

When a lamps light came into view, a tall man with dark greasy hair pulled back, black suit and tie, pale skin, wrap around sunglasses, and a red scar over his left eye. He spoke with a british accent.

"Are or were you Duke Marston?" He asked without moving.

"I am. Who's asking?" the homeless man replied.

"Los Santos, Fate, The knock of opportunity. Take your pick. But one thing is for certain, you're coming with us."

Before Duke could figure out what was happening, two more men dressed in black appeared behind him. With one fluid motion, one of the men pistol whipped Marston in the back of the head and instantly knocked out the target. Sebastian pulled out his ifruit phone and speed dialed Madrazo.

"Target is secure, we'll meet at the warehouse. Operation New beginning is in motion.


	3. Chapter 3: The Deal

The Warehouse was dark, except for one ceiling light. In the light's range was Madrazo sitting in a desk chain at a set up desk. Across from him was the homeless man, handcuffed to a chair, and slowly recovering consciousness. The Homeless man shot upright, now fully in consciousness.

"Calm yourself" Madrazo stated.

"Where am i and why?" The Man asked

"We know who you are. There is no denying it. You are Duke Marston, or Captain Tornado. And i want your services, under my command."

"Ok, im Marston. You got me. And i'm out of the game. When my gang turned on me, it gave me the perfect opportunity to start a new life, here in LS."

"And this is your new opportunity, seeing as your old one worked out so well."

Marston thought it over. Sighing in defeat he looked directly at Madrazo and nodded.

"As long as they pay is good and i get what i need to work for you, we've got a deal" Duke said.

Madrazo smiled, then nodded to the darkness behind Duke. One of the kidnappers unlocked the handcuffs and the other placed a black suit with matching black fedora and wrap around sun glasses. on top of the hat was a package with several rounds of AP bullets. Madrazo stood, snapping his fingers. Suddenly, the warehouse was bathed in light as the other lights turned on. Madrazo pointed to a Stand alone Bathroom behind Duke.

"Go and Clean up. Cut your hair and get rid of that beard. Also, i don't think calling you Duke will be acceptable. Your nickname will be ok. Now, shower and then we can talk about your needs for working." Madrazo stated.

Almost a half hour later, a well dressed man walked out of the stand alone. Tornado, clean and shaven, looked like he did half a decade ago. Thick hair on top, spiked in the front, and well dressed as He held the fedora at his side. Tornado sat down as he placed his hat on the table. Madrazo pulled out files from a briefcase and laid them out on the table.

"First things first, I need your name." Tornado asked.

"Madrazo. Martin Madrazo."

"Second, i need my cars. When i first came here, i had an old friend store them in a store house near the airport. I need my cars. Next, i need a place to crash. A Cardboard box is not comfortable in any matter. Lastly, i need a team."

Sebastian had written down the items needed until Madrazo put up a hand to stop at a team.

"A team? I think you misunderstand, my friend. I want you alone. No one else."

"Either i have a team or i walk, Madrazo"

"Fine. Who are they?" Madrazo settled. as he said that, he pulled out a laptop with the Crime database opened. He shoved the laptop to Tornado and started typing. Within minutes, Tornado had five taps open. The first one had a woman, late twenties, short brown hair, and red lipstick.

"Angela Runsbury, also known as Panda. Strategy expert and can make a strategy of escape in a burning building in a few seconds. Great shot with an AK-47."

The second tab was opened to reveal a man with a Monkey mask on.

"Max Soul, also known as Wertwert. Intelligence and Technology expert. He can make an ordinary pistol into a double barrel hand shotgun in a few hours."

The third tab revealed a Man in aviators and mustache, early thirties.

"Jules Conquisto, also known as Serial. Demolitions expert. Stay clear when he has gunpowder and a match."

The fourth tab showed a woman, late twenties, long black hair.

"Mary Sanders, also known as Mirajane. Piloting expert. She can fly anything with wings."

The fifth tab opened to a man in his late thirties with gray hair.

"And Vladimir Gusenberg, also known as Germanator. Weapons expert. He can make a weapon out of a pipcleaner if he wanted to. Now, i need them here to work."

Madrazo sat for a second and closed his eyes. He nodded and stood.

"I will have them here in a few days," Madrazo said. "And as for your home, you can have an old apartment in eclipse towers. Your cars will be delivered tomorrow night. My men will take you to your apartment."

Madrazo held out a hand to seal the deal. Tornado took it and shook.

" I look forward to working with you, Mr. Madrazo"


	4. Chapter 4: The Recruiting

**Liberty City, New York**

**Alderney State penitentiary**

"How could this have happened?" The Warden asked from his head in his hands. His subordenents were surrounding the old Prison chief, looking at one another with concern and curiosity as they stood in front of his desk. One of the guards, more puzzled than the others, decided to speak up.

"Could what have happened?" He asked. The Warden lifted his head, with a look of anger on his face. The questioning man stepped back half a step, surprised at the new facial expression.

"Five of the most dangerous inmates were springed last night, off scot-free. The worst part is they won't have to appear in court at all. They got a clean slate and were picked up by a shady Brit showing some major cash. If my superiors find out, my job and career are down the shitter."

The men looked at one another in surprise. It was a good question though; how did they escape their court dates? To do that, they'd have to have some big connections. Some not all on the side of justice.

"I'm retireing early before this gets wind." The warden spoke up. He stood, put on his trench coat, and left the room. Ending his career then and there.

()

**Francis International Airport, Liberty City**

**The day prior**

The ride from the state prison to the airport had almost been quiet. Almost. Everything was going smoothly until one of the newly released convicts started talking. The one to start was Panda.

"Ok, I demand to know who you are and where we are going. I bet we'd all like to know." She asked, looking towards her fellow people who nodded in agreement. The five of them were the only ones in the back of the car and they're shady savior was in the front.

"Bottom line; your being hired by an old running buddy, Duke Marston, and my employer to help reclaim what was lost to him. We are going to his city, Los Santos," The man said with a British accent. "And I would ask to refrain from speaking until we get to LS, if possible."

The rest of the ride was quiet both from as asked of them and the surprise of hearing a dead man's name.. They soon arrived at the airport where Sebastian payed off the limo driver and turned to his 'companions' for the flight. It was bad enough he was helping transport five dangerous criminals across the country, but one was an apparent genius wearing a monkey mask. How an ex-mobster would need two bimbos, two immigrants, and an insane genius wearing a mask to help reclaim Mr. Madrazo's empire was beyond his line of thinking.

Sebastian led the group through the terminal to a private jet waiting on the runway. They boarded quickly except for the hit man. He looked back at the city and only one thought came into his mind.

"This is going to either start something incredible or end horribly" And with that he boarded the jet, heading straight to the home of a collapsing empire.


	5. Chapter 5: The Job

**Los Santos, San Andres**

**Eclipse Towers**

Tornado sat in his new home, sitting on the couch watching the news in his night satire, which was a wife beater and pajama bottoms. It had been two days since he had joined up with Madrazo and had sat in the house the entire time since the body guards dropped him off. The only thing interesting that had happened was when one of his cars were dropped off. It was now going for seven at night and the sun was setting. He got up and looked out his window at the beautiful sunset, thinking if the deal he made with Madrazo was the right choice. He Shrugged it off when his new ifruit phone went off.

He picked it up and answered, not even looking at the caller ID. Only one voice came through; Madrazo's.

"I have your men. Meet me at the warehouse for debriefing." Then the line went dead without time for Tornado to answer. Within minutes, Duke had changed into his black suit and Fedora and made his way downstairs to his only car. It was a six seater Dubsta 6X6. Fast and all terrain. As he got out on the road he put his foot to the floor and launched towards the docks at seventy miles an hour. It was good to be back.

()

As Duke entered the warehouse, a large conference table had been set up. Madrazo was nowhere in sight, but five people were. A smile came across his face as he found the recognizable faces. No one had noticed him slip in, and overheard them talking. It was Germinator talking.

"Iz impzzible! He'z more dead zen my mother's prized svine."

"It's true," Panda said, "I read the news article myself. Even went all the way to Vice City to see for myself."

"That doesn't mean he's dead!" Replied Mirajane.

Duke made an audible snicker. The five stopped bickering and looked towards the source of the voice. Tornado stepped forward and laughed before speaking.

"I'm dead for six years and then when I come back, no one believes me? Some old running buddies you people turned out to be!"

Everyone looked with a mix of horror and relief at the living dead man. Mirajane stood suddenly knocking over the chair and running towards Tornado. He opened his arms expecting a hug, but what he got was a running punch to the face, causing him to get knocked over. His hat flew off and landed next to him on the ground. It took Torn a minute to recapture what happened.

"Mira, What the hell?!" Yelled Wertwert.

When Torn looked up at Mira, she had tears in her eyes and was shaking. She lowered her fist and looked straight into Torn's eyes.

"We all thought you were dead. We mourned the loss of you. But you were alive the entire time," She seemed to calm down and that Tornado was out of the Dog house, but he was far from it. "Why didn't you contact us?"

"He haz hiz reazonz. He will explain in time" Germ said. Tornado stood and led Mira back to her seat. He turned and sat across from her. Before he could start explaining his story to his new co-workers, the sound of a door slamming echoed through the building. Madrazo followed by Sebastian entered the building and soon reached the table, Madrazo sitting at the head of the table.

He snapped his fingers and Sebastian pulled out a folder from his coat pocket and handed it to Mr. Madrazo. He in turn opened it and layed it out on the table.

"Welcome to your first job. Now let's get down to brass tacks." Madrazo tapped the folder. "These three men are old 'Associates' of mine. I need you six to go and kill them. They have evidence that could potentially put me in prison if the FIB or the IAA gets a hold of it. They are going to be out at the old Horse racing track tonight to make the trade with one of the agencies. Get the Documents, kill the men on both sides, and get back here. You'll all be payed handsomely."

Tornado took up the files and looked over the names and faces. Joseph DaMert aka Slasher, major arms dealer. Marcus Gold aka Goldie, has a craving for gold and green gold. Demonic Bernard aka Demon, ex cop with negotiation skills that could make a happy married man commit suicide. Tough me for a first job, but they could handle it.

"I have guns from several deals in these boxes around the ware house. Pick what you need and get moving the deal is at Nine tonight. Don't dally around. Go now." Madrazo stated, then turned and made his way to the exit. When Madrazo left the bulidng, Sebastion faced them.

"Don't mess this up, or I will kill all six of you." He turned and left. The six looked at each other with a gleam in their eyes.

**Please comment and share this story. If you liked it, say so, and if you have any ideas of how the story should go, email me at captiantornado or kik me at GoldTypwriter. No suggestion will be ignored but not all will be used. Also, join me in GTA Online sometime on xbox360 (Gamer tag: Captian Tornado)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Job Part II

**Madrazo's Warehouse,**

**Los Santos, San Andreas**

The Team of six were digging into the wooden crates as soon as Sebastian had left, leaving them with his threat of death if they failed. Most of the crates contained Assault rifles and Machine guns, but Duke wouldn't settle for any second rate new guns. Everyone else had found their weapon of choice and watched as Tornado dug with fury into a box, hay and wheat flying everywhere.

"Torn?" Wert had spoken up. "What exactly are you looking for? Were supposed to be leaving. NOW!"

Tornado ignored him and kept digging until he pulled out what he was looking for. Slinging it on his shoulder and looking down on his team, Torn gave a stupid smirk. He now had a Gusenburg Sweeper, a semi-automatic machine gun from the 1920's.

"Really? A prohibition machine gun?" asked Serial

" Seems appropriate for the ride we're taking" Torn snapped. He hopped down from the mountain of crates and let the team to a covered car. Tornado then ripped off the cover in one fluid motion covering everyone in a cloud of dust. After coughing, and clearing the dust out of their eyes, the five people looked in awe and confusion at the sight.

"You have got to be kidding me" Serial said.

"Nope," Torn said. "Now get dressed. There's a change of clothes in the stand-alone for each of you."

()

It was dark at the Horse track. A lone black van sat running in the parking with three dangerous men inside. Two sat in the front as the third sat in the back watching a baseball game in the back on a portable TV, all men dressed in crushed suits. Joe DaMert looked out of place in the front seat. His long but raggedy dirty blond hair and glasses didn't match his personality. As for Marcus Gold seemed more of an oddity. He was blond with blue eyes and spoke with an Austrian accent.

Last was Demonic Bernard. His eyes were red from a birth defect, hair black and short, and a goatee got him the perfect street name of Demon. Although it was an odd sight so see him fret over a baseball game, it was the funniest thing in the world to see him loose a three hundred dollar bet. The TV was cut off just as the winning pitch was thrown. The entire engine was off and a set of headlights rolled up to the spot. The car turned to the side as it parked. Six figures, dressed in various suits, ties, and fedoras emerged from the veichle.

"Time to do business boys," DaMert said.

The three men got out of the van, as Demonic with the brief case and a bad attitude. That was the first time Joe noticed it was four men and two women. Another thing he found odd about the agents was they had rolled up in an old 1920's car. A man dressed in black suit, matching fedora, trench coat, and Gusenberg stepped forward.

"We're here to collect" He said.

"What agency are you from, exactly?" DaMert asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does."

Demon stepped forward and looked into the man's eyes. A short staring contest started and ended between the man in black and Demon. Suddenly, Demon dropped the brief case and raised his pistol and aimed it at the man.

"Demonic," Joe said angrily. "What the HELL do you think you're doing?!"

"Slasher, these aren't feds, they're working for Madrazo."

Joe and Marcus' eyes grew wide as they pulled out machine guns and aimed.

"Shit. GET DOWN!" Yelled the man in black. The next thing the three men knew, they were in the middle of a shoot out with a new, rag-tag team of Madrazo's Empire. This wasn't going to end well.


	7. Chapter 7: The Job Part III

**Los Santos Horse Track,**

**Los Santos, San Andreas**

"Shit. GET DOWN!" Tornado yelled. The team fell back behind the Albany Roosevelt as a wave of gunfire shot at them. The group, now dressed in formal attire, was pinned down behind an old armor car with limited ammunition. Although they had the upper hand (They outnumbered the men two to one and were protected by an armored car) they still had no idea what to do. Usually it was they who shot first and asked questions later.

Tornado looked over to Panda, looking to see if she had any idea. She nodded and looked up to see her opponents. Lucky for her, the men had ceased fire and were reloading. She knew how much each gun had per round and how long it took to empty it. She looked back at her team mates.

"Return fire when they're reloading, but while you're shooting count to five. That's the average time for each of them to reload"

Everyone nodded and waited to fire. When the sound of gun fire ceased once again, the team striked. Two of the three men were taken down, a blonde haired man and a man with red eyes, and all that was left was the man known as Slasher.

"Mr. DaMert," Torn yelled over the car. "I will give you the chance to live. All you have to do is bring us the brief case, and we'll let you go, scott-free. So what do you say, Slasher?"

The only sound heard was slow footsteps of a defeated man with a briefcase, walking from behind the van to his opponents. With his hands in the air while holding the case, he kicked forward his AK47. Tornado dropped his gun, while his team mates kept a steel firm aim on the man. Mr. DaMert put the case on the ground also while going on his knees, his hands still in the air.

Torn picked up the suit case and made his way back to the classic car. Before he entered the vehicle, he snapped his fingers. Germinator pulled out a taser from his coat pocket and fired at Slasher, causing him to go unconscious. The team filed into the car, not another word spoken. They're first mission was complete.

()

Joseph didn't know how long he was out for, probably no more than an hour or two, but it was hard to tell. When he opened his eyes, his gaze met those of a pair of boots. Unable to move his body, he made a slight groan.

"You failed me Slasher. I am very disappointed in you and your men's work." The man said. He spoke with a serious tone in his voice. Slasher became scared to death. He was at the feet at a homicidal maniac.

"I will let you live this time," he said. "I'll end you, your family, your crew members, and everything you've ever loved." Slasher relaxed in relief, but it was short lived. His employer was starting to walk away, but suddenly came back and kicked DaMert in the ribs, breaking five and bruising another two. He slipped back into unconsciousness. One last thought passed through his head before going. _I will get my revenge on those men and women. I swear it!_

**What do you think? like the story so far? Please leave a review and a rating. If you have any ides, fill free to share them, thought not all will be used. Thanks again. Chapter eight will be out soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: The Redneck

**One month later;**

**Eclipse Towers, Los Santos**

Tornado sat down on his couch for the first time in days. Ever since his team completed their first job for Madrazo, they had been working their asses off, non-stop. Torn and his compatriots had done everything from intercepting drug deals to random killings. The last job was a stake out to take out one of Madrazo's old quote unquote, 'Running buddies'. Luckily, he was giving them a few weeks to rest and recover.

He lay down and closed his eyes for a few minutes. His light slumber was disturbed by a knocking at the door. With a groan, he got up and made his way to the door. In the doorway was Mirajane and Wertwert, almost looking at Torn with raw anger. Wert was dressed in a suit vest, boots, suit pants, and his iconic Bobo monkey mask. Mira on the other hand wore street clothes, almost looking as if she was homeless.

"Hey guys," Torn started. "What do you want? Is Madrazo giving us another job?"

"Not Exactly. We thought it was time you finially explain what happened to you all those years ago." Wert explained.

_Oh no. Not now. _This was the moment he had tried to avoid since he overheard the entire team debating weather or not he was still alive.

"Well you see-" Torn started but was interrupted by his phone going off. He almost ran to pick it up. The number was new to him but answered anyway. He didn't speak, but the man on the other end did.

"YOU ASSWHOLE!" the man yelled. _And a good morning to you too_, Torn thought. "YOU. YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE RUINING MY BUSSINESS. YOUR IN THE DOG HOUSE NOW FUCKFACE. YOU AND YOUR ENTIRE TEAM OF JACKASSES. ALL OF YOU, SANDY SHORE, TWO HOURS. BE THERE. Or I will find you, AND GUT YOU LIKE A GIANT FISH."

The line went dead. Torn hung up the phone and looked to his associates. He tossed his phone to Wertwert who caught it mid air.

"Get everyone over here ASAP. We have a problem. And something tells me, we may be dealing with a Redneck."

()

**Sandy Shores, **

**San Andreas**

Two hours later the team of six were in Tornado's Dubsta and were crossing the border into Sandy shores. A fealing of unrest set into everyone's stomachs. Besides Madrazo, no one else had approached the team for work or with death threats. Before anyone knew it, they had arrived at an RV trailer next to a liquor store. Torn cut the engine and looked back at his friends.

"Stay behind me. If things go south, leave me behind."

They all nodded. The team filed out and followed their leader. They gathered in the front yard and before anyone had the chance to go and knock on the door, A man in a white shirt, blue jeans, boots, and a bald spot directly on top of his head. With cuts and scars covering his face, the one thing that stuck out was the "Cut here" tattoo across the man's neck.

"Well, look who finally showed up, the Ass squad." He said.

"Who are you and what do you want exactly?" Torn asked calmly.

"My name is Trevor Phillips and you group of fucks have been screwing up my business. I run the drug trafficking in the entire state. TP industries. Now, I have a Business proposition for you. If you refuse, I will kill you for collateral. So what do you say?"

Tornado looked back at his compatriots. They nodded in agreement.

"We're in, but we already work for someone else. We can only do part time." Torn stated.

"Welcome to TP industries."

**What will happen under the control of Trevor Phillips? What will happen with Madrazo's empire?**

**Is this the start for familiars? Did you like the story so far? Rate, review, favorite, and share.**

**Thanks for reading and look out for Chapter Nine, coming out soon.**


	9. Chapter 9: The Black-mailing

**Two days later;**

**Sandy Shores Air Field**

**Sandy Shores, San Andreas**

The night air in the Grand Sinora desert was calm and peaceful. But almost as cold as an icebox. Tornado, Panda, Mirajane, and Wertwert waited in the safety and warmth of Tornado's Dubsta 6X6. Serial and Germinator were back in los santos, helping Madrazo with some new ideas and inventions for his lackeys. The now reduced team of four had been waiting on orders from they're new employer, Trevor Phillips, for their first job together.

Suddenly, the headlights of Mr. Phillips truck came into sight. The team emerged from their warm truck into the cold night. Tornado didn't feel a thing, being dressed in his warm suit, but the others were freezing. Mira was only wearing a hoodie, tanktop underneath, and shorts. Wert was in cacie shorts and a tropical shirt with aviators on. Lastly, panda was in short shorts and a button down shirt. They looked like a bunch of homless people cralwled out from under a bridge and stole a car.

Trevor parked the car and got out. His ugly and marked face always made Mira cringe, even in thought.

"Well," Trevor started, "Good to see you here. This parnternship is starting off well." Torn chuckled at the word Partnership. This wasn't even close. If we didn't do what he said he'd kill us all. And when Torn read over the files on Phillips, it was believable. The right word would've been Blackmail.

"What exactly are we doing, Mr. Phillips?" Wert asked.

"The only way you fucks are getting off my kill list and covering for my losses in the business is only if we do a job together. But not just any job. A Heist"

The entire team went quiet. They were Mercinaries, Criminals, Killers, Drug lords, Mobsters, and Gangsters, but not bank robbers. Wert was about to protest, but luckily Tornado stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder and shaking his head. Tornado looked at Trevor with anger in his eyes.

"I think you misunderstand," Torn spoke calmly. "We are only Gangsters and Mercinaries, not Bank Robbers. We only control the criminal underground, not banking systems."

"That's exactly why I need you four. This job needs a little more younger blood in it." Trevor looked directly at Torn. "And I know who you are. Your that big shot Mobster from V.C. Expert shooter. And I also know your working for that Mexican in LS. The police would like it if they found out that the most nortorious gangster on the East coast is still living, let alone involved in criminal activity. Now, what do you say, partners?" Trevor extended his hand.

Torn was right. He and his team were being Blackmailed. And there was nothing he could do about it. Torn took Trevor's hand with disgust. Once they shook hands, Trevor turned around and whiseled. Three more men, one with a cane, came out the back of his pickup truck.

"Let me introduce my associates." Trevor said. Now that the men were in the range of the headlights, they're faces became more clear. The first man was older and a bit fragile and had a cane. He wore Cacie pants with a plad design button-down shirt. The second man was African American, with short hair and dressed like he just woke up with his hoodie and sweat pants. Lastly was a Man in a gray suit, his black hair turning gray at the sides.

"The Crippled man is Lester, The kid is Franklin, and that old bag of shit is Michael. Guys this is Mr. Vice City Gangster and his team. They're the ones working with us."

**Sorry for the long wait, i was on vacation for a week without access to a computer. Thank you to my readers for reaching over 100 views. I may honestly end the story, seeing as I'm not getting any feedback on the story. Maybe End the story here. You guys decide.**


	10. Chapter 10: The Heist

**Lester's Warehouse,**

**Eastern Los Santos**

**10:34 pm (Several Hours later from Chapter IX)**

The team of now seven were surrounding a blackboard, covered in small notes and ads depicting the planning of the heist. Lester was explaining the layout of the bank and vault while the seven listened. When he finished , it almost seemed as if everyone had come out of a boredom caused daze.

"As most of you know," Lester started, "this job will be our big pull. If we get out of this alive, we'll each make a cool six thousand k's. Each"

At hearing the number of cash, Torn and his crew's jaws could've hit the floors the way they're mouths hung open. Michel leaned over to Franklin and whispered something close to 'Beginners', but no one else seemed to notice. Torn's thoughts raced as Lester continued his quote unquote 'Lecture' on the preperations. He had done so much criminal activities In the past from prostitution rings to hiring contract killers, but had never done anything like robbing a major banking system like the Maze bank. For once in a very long time, he was full of fear.

Before he knew it, everyone was heading out to change. Before Tornado had a chance to even move, the door closed in from of him, revealing Mira's hand blocking the door. Not only she, but the other members of his crew were still in the room with him.

"What on earth do you think you're doing?" Torn asked.

"We might die on this job," Mira stated.

"So? We might die on every job."

"We want answers, Torn." Wert said bluntly, "In case we die"

Torn sighed in defeat. He knew what they were talking about. This was it, the moment he wanted to avoid a little longer. Torn would finally have to explain how he cheated death, moved out west, and was standing there before his own crew mates.

Torn made his way back to his chair and took in a long breath.

"Where do I begin?" He asked.

"Start with the night to disappeared." Panda stated.

" Ok. For the prior weeks, I had noticed a few of my loyal drones paying more attention to my second in command. When I confronted him about it, he brushed it off. We fought often that week and threats were exchanged. Then, out of the blue, he wants to mend things, saying he found an arms deal. As it turned out it was a set-up.

"Luckily, I planed ahead and was able to have a stand in placed for me while I gathered my things and went under cover. Next thing I know, my second in command is running my crushed empire, I'm dead, and am basically a wanted criminal. So what do I do? I run. I didn't contact any of you because I didn't know if you were working for HIM still. That's why I left you in the dark for so many years.

No one spoke. Panda and Wert nodded and left. Mira and Torn were left alone. Tears were forming in Mira's eyes. Torn stood to leave again, but Mira blocked his way. Then the unexpected happened. They broke into a kiss. When they parted the tears in mira's eyes were replaced by a dark and serious look.

"Don't die today. It'll be my job to kill you tomorrow." She said. Then she left the room leaving, Torn in a daze of confusion.

The bank was deadly silent. An all black van is parked outside… No one is on the streets. Inside the bank a security guard wakes up from a nap to find it's time to leave. After sleeping through his shift in a Banker's office, he made his way out the wrap around walk way that led to the stair well. Before he gets half way, he sees a group of seven people facing him, armed to the teeth with Machine guns of varieties and sizes.

Before he can utter a few words into his radio, a man wearing a Black fedora shot him in the shoulder, hopefully shooting him in the heart. The guard collapsed and a small pool of crimson red started leaking out from under him. The last words he ever heard again were a man's, awsnering a question he never realized he had asked.

"We're the one's who'll be robbing you today, dip-shit. And tell the Devil, I see him really soon. "

**What did you think? Review what you though about the story so far. I will try as best as i can to make some sort of schedule for posting new chapters, seeing as i will e going back to school soon. I also want to thank Nameless guy Number 69 for telling me to keep the story going. Review, Favorite, share, and such for more chapters.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Heist Part II

**Maze Bank, Los Santos**

**Night of the Heist**

"We're the one's who'll be robbing you today, dip-shit. And tell the Devil, I see him really soon. "

The sound of Trevor's shotgun echoed through the Bank. With both guard out, the team continued forward. Once they entered the wooden cubicles, Tornado pulled off his mask and took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"I may be new at heists, but WHAT THE FUCK, PHILLIPS?!"

Before Trevor even had his mask off, he pointed his gun straight into Torn's face. He spoke through the cracks of his teeth.

"Question me again, Mr. Vice City, and you will be joining your buddies there out in the commons."

He pulled the shotgun away from Torn's face and continued down the hall. Everyone continued down the hall and around the corner. Before Torn could follow into the stair well, the man he knew as Michel put a hand on Torn's shoulder to stop him.

"Don't take too much of what Trevor says to heart. But if he tells you to do something, do it. If you value your life."

By the time the two had joined up with the rest of the crew, Franklin and Wert were planting the explosives. Within two minutes, the teams breached the doors and were moving into the underground Vault.

"Here we go." Torn whispered as he followed the men into the vault.

()

The Entirety of the hallway that led to the vault was empty with the exception of a few swiveling security cameras. The team moved swiftly down the hall at a sped up jog, knowing there window of opportunity was closing. When they arrived at the vault itself, Tornado placed down the duffel bag he was carring, unzipped it and pulled out his 'Gift' from the team's demolitions expert. The stick bombs he held in his hands had enough blast power to even cut through titanium.

Tornado, assisted by Mira placed the bombs accordingly and split. In five seconds flat, the vault door lay open, off its hinges, revealing several stacks of hundred bills lying on the table inside. Each of them started shoveling stacks into their bags like a kid shop lifting a candy store. When most of the money was 'Safely' inside each duffel bag, a small beep made them stop in their tracks. Michel rolled up his sleeve, revealing his watch had caused the noise. He looked at the clock's face, then grimly at his companions.

"Time's up," He said. "Lets get a move on people! The Cops will be here soon."

Like lightning, the team of seven raced back up the stairs, and out the teller's Iron Gate (Which was open the entire time, but nobody seemed to notice), and out the side door to the waiting van. The team speed off into the night. The Bank goes quiet. Everything inside and around goes more silent than death itself. Inside the car, Wert pulls out a small cylinder shaped contraption with a big button on top. He looked back through the back door window, his sights on the bank.

Wert's thumb pressed down on the button on the cylinder. In an amazing instant of fire, light, and sound, the street and bank were thrown into chaos. The explosion was so great, it slightly shook the van. Nobody spoke. Where ever he was right now, Tornado's team knew that Serial was smiling at his own handy work at play. They could image his laughing his ass off when they told him. Each one of team mates smirked at one another.

They had successfully robbed a bank. It was easier than they initially anticipated. Already Torn was thinking of a new plan. Hopefully, robbing another bank with these three lunatics behind Madrazo's back. It was a ease free way of getting a cool six thousand k.

()

**The Day after the Heist,**

**Maze bank,**

**Vinewood, Los Santos**

"How could this have happened?" The man asked. He was dressed in a Black suit with matching tie. His face was clean shaven, had jet black hair with small traces of gray sticking out now and again. He spoke in a serious tone. His Brown eyes staring at the burnt bank, covered in soot, ash, and debris from the ceiling. It was obvious to him that this was no accidental fire like the LSPD were reporting. This incident was caused by an explosion, one created by an expert in the field of demonlishion.

"Slasher," he said. "Come here." As commanded by his superior, Joseph DaMert, looking better than he did a month ago when the same man had broken his ribs. Mr. DaMert was wearing his casual attire, which was a black leather jacket with white stripes on one side, aviators on, faded blue jeans, and black boots.

"Yes sir?"

"This was no accident. Do you recall those heavens who stole the government files from us? The ones who are being called "The Vice City Gangsters"?"

"Yes. How could I forget?"

His employer turned to face him. His Brown eyes, seeming to pierce Slasher's very soul.

"Those are who have done this. I want to round up your crew and go after them. I want them brought back to HQ alive. You have one week."

Slasher stood there astonished. This was his chance to exact his revenge on the men and women who had him almost killed and demoted. But worst of all, was how they had killed his team. They were never coming back. Revenge was his.

"I will find them. Thank you for this opportunity, Mr. Undertaker"

Slasher turned and left the bank, with raw hate in his eyes. Hate, that would be used on his arch enemy, Duke "Captian Tornado" Marston.

**Who is 'Mr. Undertaker'? What does he want with our Vigilanties? Will Slasher get his Vengence on Tornado? Find out next friday in Chapter 12: The Ambush**

**How did you guys like the story? I have finally worked out a scheduel to post. I will post new chapters Friday nights before 9:00 pm. If i skip a week, i apologize in advance. Also, look out for a new story ill be writing thats coming soon called: "The Monster Hunters" Which follows Van Heilsing Teaching apprentinces to fight monsters. Review, like, and share. If you like the story that is. See you next Friday! **


	12. Chapter 12: The Ambush

**Hey Guys, Tom here. Sorry about no new chapter last week. It was my grandmother's 70th birthday and we all went out to celebrate, so i could get to my computer to type up this chapter. I'm hoping to either release two chapters by next Friday or post another one sometime this weekend. Thanks for hanging in there guys, Enjoy!**

**Tornado's Apartment**

**Eclipse Towers,**

**Los Santos**

The sun shone through the widows revealing the sheets of a bed and a single body underneath. Torn, waking at the sudden sunlight grunted and faced the other side of the room trying to recapture his lost sleep.

"Morning" said a sweet, light voice. Torn smiled then turned to face where his morning companion and his fellow team mate, Mira. She had her face to the window looking out on the city. Torn stood, walked over to his roommate, put his hands around her hips, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"What are you looking at," he asked softy.

"Nothing. Only thinking"

"About?"

"Us, the team, our money"

Torn moved to kiss her, but was interrupted by a faint buzzing. The two looked towards the night stand to find his phone buzzing, slightly moving across the surface.

_Always at the good parts _He thought to himself. With a sigh, he sat on the bed and answered.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Its Lester. Your cut of the cash is ready, along with that girlfriend of ours as well."

"Fine, we'll swing by our place this afternoon to pick them up"

Torn hung up, stood and went back over to Mira.

"Now," She said, "Where were we?"

()

Slasher sat in his coquette, dressed in his iconic black leather coat, black jeans, aviators, and his grey shirt. The radio blasted the "Channel X" station, which was so loud it started shaking the car, which in turn made his gun slowly shifted on the dashboard. His eyes stared directly at the road to where the meet up was supposed to take place.

Then again his Intel was never wrong. Well most of the time. Just as dusk became night, a black and red zentorno pulled up at the house. Then HE stepped out , along with a woman. The crossed the street with their arms locked together, as if they were going to a dinner at a friends house. The only thing wrong about the situation was the man was over dressed with a suit and the woman under dressed with only jeans and a tank top on.

Slasher took out his phone when the two entered the house. The man on the other line picked up but didn't speak at first.

"Targets are in sights sir. May I apprehend?" Slasher asked

"Yes. Apprehend but do not kill. I want them alive. I will contact the rest of your team to apprehend the others."

Then the line went dead. A small grin spread across Slasher's face. He was getting revenge on the team who had him almost killed.

()

_**20 minutes after arriving…**_

It took twenty minutes to get that much money. Half of their earning was put into their bank accounts and the other half was given in bills. Torn and Mira must've looked very odd, caring a duffel bag each, but it was worth it. They put their earnings in the back space behind their seats and started on their way to the bar.

Torn had decided to have a party to celebrate a Heist gone right. His treat. The ride was silent for the most part, until Torn looked into the rear view mirror. They were being tailed by a conquette, sleek black, red spoiler and rims.

Slowly Torn reached into his coat and pulled out one of his old pistols. He put it onto Mira's lap and looked at her with a serious tone.

"Were being followed," He said. "I need you to shoot out his tires if necessary. Let me try and lose him first, then shoot if he's still following."

Her face turned serious. The mood would've stayed serious if I wasn't for her "Aye, Aye, Captain!" comment. Honestly, He loved her to death, but there were days he wish he could shove her off a cliff. In almost instant, Torn changed lanes, made a sharp left, then a right into an alley way, shut off the head lights, and looked into the rear view mirror. Nothing. He waited a minute, hoping his suspicions were true.

A pair of headlights shone through the mirror, those of a coquette's. The Zentorno's engine roared to life as Torn slammed the gas pedal and raced away, trying to escape their stalking friend. The chase broke through from the alley and back onto the highway.

"Start Shooting, NOW!" Torn yelled.

Mira rolled down the window, stuck her entire upper torso out of it, aimed and fired at the tires. What happened next was amazing. The bullets bounced off the tires, and into the middle of the highway. _Damn _she thought. She then got back into the cabin of the car just as the pursuer opened fire with a SMG.

"No use," Mira yelled over the wind. "His tires are bullet proof, Military grade by the looks of 'em."

_Damn _Torn thought. In the middle of the haze of bullets, the car jumped upward. Torn knew that sound clear as day: It was the sound of a bullet popping a tire. In the last hopes of getting away, he made a hard right onto a back road followed it until the asphalt turned to dirt. Before he realized where they had ended up, the other back tire was popped. The car started crawling until it stopped in front of a giant V.

"Get out," Torn started to say. "Get your hands up, and don't say a word until were told so, got it?"

Mira replied with a slight nod. The two opened their doors, raising their arms and hands above their heads. The coquette pulled up slowly, stopped, then a familiar man stepped out, armed with a SMG, pointed at the two. While Mira's face was blank, Torn's turned from sulking to surprise, then anger. Tornado realized it was Slasher, the man he let live. The man who he stole the documents from on his first job. And the very same man threatening to take his life.

"You." Torn said loud enough to let Slasher hear him.

"Evening," Slasher started. "Good to see you, too Duke. Or would you prefer Captain Tornado or even Mr. Vice City Gangster?"

"What do you want from us?"

"Nothing much, Just your life."

Before Torn had realized what happened, Slasher was holding a Tazer and shot almost instantly. Torn braced for the shock then to go unconscious, but it never came. He opened one eye and found Mira, slumped over herself, unconscious, and on the ground.

"What the Hell-"Torn started to say, but was cut off by a shocking sensation from his chest. He was knocked out within a few seconds.

()

Slasher took a deep breath after his hard work, for it wasn't easy carrying two unconscious adults across a dirt road and into the trunk of a expensive sports car. After closing the trunk, he pulled out his phone and dialed Mr. Undertaker. The line picked up, silent as the last time.

"I've got two for one, sir" Slasher said.

"Good. Now, bring them to my warehouse before midnight. The rest of the team is waiting."

**What will happen to our Hero's in the evil clutches of Mr. Undertaker and Slasher's Team? Will they survive? Who will live? Find out in Chapter 13: The Undertaker**

**If you liked the story comment and review. I am also up for suggestions for the story, so if you have an idea, send me a message. Thanks guys, See you next Friday.**


	13. Chapter 13: The Undertaker

**Hey guys, whats up? Tom here, giving you the small update before the story starts. I am sorry for not posting a chapter last week, but I am sure that most of you know that keeping up with school work is difficult as it is with also working on a story. I will try to release every OTHER Friday for now, until I can get a better grasp and more free time. Enough for now, to the story:**

**Unknown location,**

**San Andreas**

All torn could see was darkness. He heard voices now and again, but couldn't actually comprehend what they were saying. In his own depths of his mind one thing kept crossing his thoughts; 'Where's Mira?'

Soon the darkness was starting to fade and he had control of his body yet again. He first tried to open his eyes, but found it difficult. After what seemed like forever, Torn opened his eyes, but everything was blurry. He turned his head slightly and was able to faintly see his teammates, out cold, and bound to wooden seats. Suddenly, the sound of a door opening was heard. After a few seconds, he heard footsteps of seven or eight people then the voice of an older man.

"Wake them up" he said sternly.

The men walked over and either punched or slapped Torn and his crew in the face. Everyone had woken, besides Torn, who had gotten slap so hard it had given him his sight back. He saw clear as day: They were in a factory (A dark one at that) with a nice wooden desk in front of them with a leather chair, which was turned around. Then Torn noticed his assailants. Standing to either side of the chair were three men on the left, two identical men and a woman on the right, all dressed in black. But what really got Torn were two things; firstly was the Red coffin symbol pinned to each person's coat and the second was a familiar face.

There, the first man in line, standing to the left of the chair was Slasher, a smug look wrapped around his face. Before Torn could stand, the man in the chair swiveled around.

"Welcome to my Base of operations." He said coldly. The man had Jet Black hair with gray around where it grew out of his scalp, dark brown eyes, and a small red scar under his right eye. He spoke with a calm and cool tone.

"W…who are you? Wha-What do you want with us" Seprial muttered out.

"What do I want from you?" he asked. "Maybe retribution. For not only stealing my money, but destroying my bank. You ask who I am? I am your worst nightmare. I go by many names, but more commonly I'm known as Mr. Undertaker."

The Entire team took a quiet gasp, none bigger than Tornado. He had read about this guy, but figured he was a myth. Mr. Undertaker was, in a nutshell, Martin Madrazo's competition. Mr. Undertaker ran the drug and crime industry out of Las Venturas, Nevada and parts of north San Andreas. He also owned three casinos as well as multiple prostitution rings both in L.S. and in L.V. Compared to him, Madrazo seemed like a kid playing Drug dealer, and the VCG his paid friends.

"Now for your retribution-" He started, but was interrupted by Torn.

"We won't work for you" Torn spat out.

"I do not believe you're in any position to decline my offer of life, Captain"

Torn looked up, straight into Undertaker's eyes.

"WE-WONT-WORK-FOR-YOU, NOW-PISS-OFF!" Torn said through his teeth.

"You have no choice," Mr. Undertaker replied, small amounts of annoyance peaking through his cool temper. "You both do what I say, for one small job and let you live or ill have you killed. I know Slasher has been, and mind the pun, dying to kill you. Is not doing what I say worth losing your own lives?"

Torn wouldn't budge. He turned to his team for support, but what he found shocked him. Mira had a black eye and had a broken eye, Seprial was missing a few teeth, Wert was bleeding from the side of his head, Panda had a broken hand at the least, and Germinator had a giant gash over his forehead. At that moment, he realized his black suit was torned in several spots, his tie ripped to hell and back, his favorite black sun glasses' left frame was smashed, and his iconic fedora was rumpled on the floor, covered in dirt, ruined.

Torn took a deep sigh and looked straight at Mr. Undertaker.

"Fine." He said. "One job. You have the help of the VCG."

"Excellent." Undertaker replied. "Im glad you saw it my way."

He stood up, turned around, and began walking into the darkness. Torn Hated that man, but besides the constant thought, one other floated through his head. _What have we done?_

**How was the story? I want to thank my friend Maryanne for supporting me while I'm writing this, who keeps encouraging me to become a writer. Other than that, comment what should happen next in the story, private message me for ideas, share, like, and comment on the story. Thanks guys, your support keeps the ink in my pen (So to speak). So you guys next Week with Chapter 14: the Undertaker Part II**


End file.
